1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective shield device and, more specifically, to extendable/retractable motion sensor based barrier derived to shield pitchers from line drives.
The device is comprised of a protective barrier that is actuated by motion sensors that are housed within a structured base. The protective barrier is actuated when a projectile travels through the sensors line of sight. The barrier should be furnished from a rigid yet sturdy material capable of sustaining direct impact from a projectile traveling at great speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other extendable and retractable devices designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 364,175 issued to Hurd on May 31, 1887.
Another patent was issued to White on Apr. 25, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,447. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,430 was issued to Emmel on Apr. 23, 1963 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 20, 1970 to Bowersox et al as U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,775.
Another patent was issued to Terio on Mar. 18, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,507. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,331 was issued to Riley on May 19, 1987. Another was issued to Pepe et al on Aug. 8, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,200 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 12, 2002 to Mohassel as U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,930.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Sep. 30, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,606. Yet another French Patent No. FR2759103 A1 was issued to Yves on Aug. 7, 1998. Another was issued to Bernard on Sep. 18, 1998 as French Patent No. FR2760763 A1.